


Autumn in Paris

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4 - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Trowa is waiting for Quatre at a French cafe, just sweetness.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 11





	Autumn in Paris

Autumn in Paris  
by duointherain  
for gundaaamn

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing.  
Notes: 3x4, sweet

It had rained the night before, but even rain in Paris has some kind of sweetness to it, like liquid rainbows. Trowa sat town at the little table, metal and ornate, not like anything on the colonies. Maybe someday the colonies would catch up to that, but Earth just had such a big head start. 

He set his phone down on the table, watching Quatre’s icon on the map. Work had kept them apart for nearly a week and the biggest blessing of that was that he’d been too busy to notice the time. Every time he’d stopped or tried to sleep, his thoughts had gone to his blond husband, that cheerful laugh, the bubbling optimism. The temptation to caress his phone, the little blue spot on it that represented his love, but phones don’t really care about human emotion. 

He’d dressed well, tailored grey slacks, a neat blazer, a red wool scarf of such softness that Trowa didn’t really think it had ever been on an animal. His green eyes watched the sidewalk, knowing Quatre would be around the corner soon, very soon. 

“Sir?”

He looked up to find a petite French girl with curly pigtails and a smirk on her face. “I’m sorry. Is it not okay to sit here,” he asked in French. 

“No, of course, it’s okay. I just wanted to take your order?”

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were open.” He sat up a little straighter, but his eyes slipped back to his phone, checking on Quatre’s progress. 

“We have customers, we’re open, especially for someone so in love.” 

Trowa cleared his throat while trying not to blush. Vicious criminal defense lawyers do not blush because they get caught being in love with their husbands. He ordered, knowing exactly what Quatre would want. 

While he was doing that, his love arrived. His hair was just a bit longer than usual, blond curls bouncing as his walk turned into a run, arms out.

Trowa stood, arms out to catch him. Joy lifted him and held Quatre close, spinning around slowly. “Baby! I’m so happy to see you,” Trowa whispered in his ear, this time in Arabic.

“I live now that I am in your arms,” Quatre replied, also in Arabic.

Then he sat down, straightening his vest, blue eyes wide and full of the joy of life. “Tell me everything! How did it go?”

“You first, but just so you know, I ordered food for us.”

“Excellent!” 

They held hands, warm together resting on the chill of the wrought iron table, in a city almost as old as love. There would be time for everything, but in that moment, they were just together.


End file.
